When Matt Met Daisy
by spacecadet777
Summary: The First Order did it again. AU Leia finds Matt in a hole in the back yard, and she knows the truth Matt the Radar Technician, and Leslie, and Phasma included for a second


The First Order did it this time. The new base they were building on Corellia just happened to break nearly every zoning law that was on the planet, and what was worse, exactly ten feet of this new base was on property owned by the Solos.

One morning Leia was looking out her kitchen window while doing the morning dishes, before reporting for duty, (Rey usually does them, but she had to go to the community college to get her books and supplies for pre-nursing school.) And she noticed three large holes in her back yard. Now Leia is no gardener, and doesn't know much about the moles and subterranean life that lives in her back yard, but she does know that one of these holes is right in the middle of a moonflower patch that she was growing. That was enough to find out just who in the heck was ruining her attempt at gardening.

Having put on her boots and going outside to investigate the hole, she thought she heard voices coming from this hole. As she got near the hole she could definitely hear voices, and her mom radar came into sharp focus. Being force sensitive and a mother has its advantages. She knows that her son Ben, otherwise known as Kylo Ren was indeed in the area and if her calculations were correct, he was ten feet below her in the hole. Trying to get out of said hole. A ladder had appeared in the middle of the hole and who would be climbing the ladder but her son. But this time he had a disguise. This time he was Matt the Radar Technician.

Leia wasn't wearing her uniform all the way through yet that showed her rank, and, she wasn't going to go running for cover. But she was armed. She didn't go anywhere without her blaster. By the time that Matt got to the top of the hole she had the weapon pointed at him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Leia asked.

"Hi. I'm Matt." Matt said.

"Do you realize that you're on private property?" Leia asked.

"No. The first order owns all the property on this block," Matt lied.

"No, they don't. They own everything on the other side of the woods." Leia pointed with her opposite hand never taking the blaster off matt's skull. "Just what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh, I don't know? I was just told to make sure the calcinators were wired for this section."

"I see. Come with me," Leia said.

Ben knew that his mother wasn't playing. In order to get out of this he's going to have to play along. So, Matt followed Leia into the house.

"Have a seat," Leia said as she put the gun back in her holster. Ben knew that she wasn't going to shoot him, but, force chokes and throws are totally on the table now. But he wasn't going to let Leia know that.

"Are you thirsty?" Leia asked as she got a cup of caf for herself. Matt looked around the kitchen and dining room. It had not changed since the last time he was there. Except for the fact that it looked like there were more people's names on the calendar on the conservator,

"Yes, ma'am. Could I please have some water?" Matt asked.

Leia got a bottle of water out of the conservator for him.

"Do you have someone that I can call, your supervisor, to let them know that you are here. Where you aren't supposed to be.?"

"Um, I do, but I can't let you know the comm number."

Leia nodded." I see. I was going to let you use my comm to call your boss. But if you have a cell phone on you, then you can call."

Leia stood and came over to Matt She looked him square in the eye, and then reached over and took off his glasses.

"How in the heck can you see out of these dirty glasses?" She asked. Then she went over into the kitchen, opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of glasses cleaner and a towel. She cleaned the glasses and then placed them back on his face correctly.

"Much better. She said. Now I can see your eyes. You have eyes the same color as my son's."

"I'm told that I have the same color eyes as Kylo Ren. Have you ever met him? He's amazing."

"I'm sure he is." Leia said. Something else caught her eye. Bending toward him, she scrutinized the wig that he was wearing.

He was starting to worry slightly when his mother started to mess with the wig. "When was the last time you gave this thing a brush out?" Leia asked

"Uh, this morning?" Matt Stammered.

"Um-hm," Leia said as she tucked stray black/brown hairs that had made themselves known.

"You might want to invest in a wig cap if you want to continue wearing this wig," Leia said. Looking at her work, she then began to pull hair pins from her intricate hairstyle and put them in place on the sides of his head, behind his ears, and in the back of his head. She made sure the pins were flush with the cap part of the wig, and couldn't be seen.

"Little known fact, I always put eight extra hair pins in my hair for just such emergencies." Leia said as she fixed the last pin. "You sir, are using all eight of my pins. But it's for a good cause."

"Did you know that he has an eight pack? The guy is shredded. He's my hero."

"He doesn't sound like my kind of hero," Leia said. "But that's just my opinion."

"He could change anyone's opinion of him within a few seconds," Matt bragged.

Leia smiled a smile that told him she knew the truth. The entire truth. She knew just exactly who was in her kitchen. Just then the front door opened, and Rey and Luke came into the house with her things for school. Luke had turned down the hall to his room for a moment, as Rey entered the kitchen. She stopped at the furthest chair from Matt, and looked at him. Matt fell in love with Daisy, knowing that it was Rey. Recognition came from her (she knew full well it was Ben) as she said, "Everything okay, mom?"

"Oh, Daisy, this is Matt. He's with the First Order. He's gotten lost in the tunnels under the base they are building. There must have been a mix-up, or they haven't gotten current zoning information because he came out of a hole in the back yard." Leia winked at Matt, and he got the point of the name change. She knew what was up.

"I see," Rey said as she got the muffin box out.

"Care for a snack, matt?" Rey offered.

"Please?" Matt answered. But unfortunately, just as he said please the front doorbell rang. Walking over to the door, Leia opened it to reveal not only Leslie, Matts supervisor, but Captain Phasma.

"We are here looking for one of our Radar Technicians, Phasma said. His name is Matt. He was last known to be in a tunnel that was near this location."

"As a matter of fact, he is here. Won't you come in?" Leia showed the two taller women in the house. As they entered the house, Leia put a hand on Phasma's arm

As Phasma looked down at the General, Leia said "I do have a strict no mask policy in this house. Would you please remove your mask?"

"I don't usually remove my helmet while I am on duty, Phasma said. But I will just this once." She removed the mask to reveal a rather beautiful woman with blonde hair. She had blue eyes. Leia smiled and said" Matt is in the kitchen with my daughter daisy. Make yourself at home."

"Matt now I'm going to miss breaktime again", Leslie said. She wasn't happy with him, and her displeasure was evident.

Daisy stood up, "I have the perfect solution to your problem, Leslie. Why don't you have break time here. We have more than enough muffins, and we could make some more caf."

So, for the next twenty minutes or so all those in the house stopped. And they took a break. Neutral topics of conversation were discussed, as The Cost Is Correct played on the holoviewer in the living room and it seemed that everyone was happy. Leia had to take time out to call the Resistance base to let them know that she was going to be delayed coming in.

She was coming back into the kitchen when the party started to break up. Time to go back to work. Matt was leaving with Leslie and Phasma. They left on good terms, and Matt, Phasma, and Leslie thanked them for the break. On the way out the front door, Leia handed Matt the box of muffins, and at his surprised look she said," take them for the road." She touched his hand in a loving way. The way a mother would. He then left.

Later that evening Poe and Finn had come over for the evening meal, and while everyone was recalling their day, Leia's story was the one that got the most comments.

"It's not everyday you take a break with the enemy." Leia said. "I knew it was Ben right from the very start. And I think Ben knew it was you, Rey," Leia said as she passed the bread.

Meanwhile on a First Order base not too far from the house, Kylo Ren sat in his quarters. He looked at the muffin box and decided to share. The next morning instead of giving Leslie a hard time about giving Matt a hard time, he shared the last muffin with her.


End file.
